Randomzzz
by Honeymusterd
Summary: Niida's pov, little drabble funny, kirixnaru


HM-Hi I'm HONEYMUSTERD

Iori- yes she is ME's acquaintance!

HM-umm yeah…so this is my

Kiri-her first BP fic…(yawn)

HM-uh yeah

Kei- she dedicates it to all the BP fan out there!

Kiri- I don't think there are that many… right NaruNaru?

NaruNaru- CALL ME SEMPAI!! …but yeah….it doesn't seem like it.

Iori- but there are! They just shy away from you but they all love ME!!

HM- I don't own them or the story…sorry…

Seki- sorry…

HM- no I'm sorry

Seki- me too I'm sorry!

HM and Seki- were sorry

NaruNaru- JUST GET ON WITH IT!!

So yeah I was upset that a nice guy like Niida wasn't at all mentioned in any BP fan FIC…

--

Niida's POV

I saw a girl her hair was perfectly straight but extremely boring. No way did Narumi do this cut, he would go full out and make her into a beautiful girl…not that she wasn't cute, or isn't. lately Narumi's been lacking the attention to put it all out ya know? He actually fell asleep in the middle of class one day during a hair styling presentation! Him! I actually did well but he was so out of it he didn't even get mad or upset when I actually beat him in a simple style. I know I shouldn't worry about that and I should be glad he's doing so bad but what the point in doing the best when the real competition isn't even trying? I gotta talk to that girl.

--

At Koshiba's salon

"eh...Um can I talk to umm…SP girl-san?" asked Niida to Seiji-Kun.

"eh? You her new boyfriend?" he snickered obviously joking. But Niida didn't catch the joke.

"She had a boyfriend?" he smirked, which made it seem like he was joking back.

"Yeah, it was the little prince! You know NaruNaru" he said while holding up two thumbs up. (A/N: just so you know seiji-kun doesn't know that NaruNaru is Shogo Narumi, why you ask? Cuz this is my story!)

"…" he stared at him, "Narumi-san was going out with her? I thought he just liked her and was her rival and stuff…" he trailed off seeing the face on the legendary Koshiba, beautician and genius.

"that explains all the expensive gifts she keeps getting… I must send an email to Emi-san!" he cried in happiness that his daughter was actually admired by a BOY. Narumi none the less!

Niida was just left there all alone in front of the salon. He decided to go to the park just for kicks…he hadn't relaxed in a while.(A/N: so joking around with Seiji-San wasn't a break from doing nothing? what no you pervs not in gayness form and way)

--

At the park

He saw a little girl that was incredibly cute, with fluffy hair and a …something that seemed like a costume. Maybe a cosplayer? In front of her was none other than Narumi-san. Why would he be out with a little girl? He looked depressed and somewhat out of it, was that disappointment that was in his eyes? The little girl is saying some thing.

"how could you do that to Prince-Sama, Onii-Sama?" (oh their siblings) "now she won't even talk to you! Much less me!" (wait she said prince right? What? Her prince is a girl? What did Narumi do?)

"Look it wasn't my fault and stop calling that Mussy-Head your prince!" he said rather forcefully. She winced and almost teard up. "She said she would tell me later any way…" he said as though to brighten her up and it seemed as though he was trying to tell it to himself that there was hope in a way. Niida just sighed and walked over to them cuz it was obvious that they were the only ones there.

"Ehy, Narumi-san." both of them looked up "Why are you so upset?" he looked at Narunaru and frowned.

"well if it isn't Niida-san" stated Narumi smirking. "why do you want to know?"

"Cuz I went over to your girlfriends house and her dad said you two broke up or something like that…"

"BAKA!!(Idiot)" Narumi blushed and so did little girl Narumi.

"yeah! Prince-Sama isn't his girlfriend she is his crush!!" she yelled out at Niida.

"CHISAMI!! SHUT UP HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!" shouted an embarrassed hairstylist.

"ah, well get together with her and just hurry up cuz you not doing your best makes me seem like I couldn't do the best and you let me become it! So just hurry up and get laid for all I care!!" Niida was on a (stupid) roll. Shogo Narumi covered Chisami's ears before the getting laid part.

"are you demented? (yes) she is just a kid you can't say that kind of stuff in front of her!" he whispered angrily while trying not to scratch his arms that were now covered in a rash that started to spread quickly! "gaahh!!" he started violently scratching.

"oh yeah your allergic to girls, right? How would you (covers Chisami's ears again) touch or feel your girlfriend like that?"

"Not that it any of you business but I happen to not be allergic to her…and only her! You know what your right!"

"about what?"

"what you said."

"the thing about you getting laid?"

"gaahh! No stupid about getting it over with! Here stay with her! I'll be right back!" he ran towards the Koshiba's salon.

Chisami and Niida just stared at each other an akward silence set it's self apon them. They both sighed and counted down in their minds.

Five….

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Gaahh, what was I thinking leaving my own sister with a perverted freak like 'Second Place' at this time!!" (it's like 8:43 p.m.)

"its Niida, and I am not a pervert! And I don't go for little girls!!" he yelled huffing and puffing at the Narumi siblings sprinting away.

Niida's POV

The nerve of him! I happen to have fans you know! (Me!!) And they happen to be cute and hott! (well I don't know about that'-.-)…

--

The next day…

"Oiy narumi! Would you quit smiling for a moment and participate?" said Niida.

"sure!" he said egarly. "hey by the way it worked!" he whispered to Niida.

"what did?"

"the thing! Duh about getting it" he was interrupted.

"ON? But didn't you take your little sister there to?" Niida looked off into the distance innocently.

"gack! You have a sick mind you know that!"

"Your not denying it?"

Narumi blushed and started saying incoherent things.

"What ever like I need to know what happens in your sex life with your girl." he huffed after saying this a bit too loud.

"EEEHHH?!" the whole class heard that part of the conversation.

--

Elsewhere

"Kiri-Chan? Whats the matter?"

"I…I don't know but somewhere someone is saying something about me…and…"

"and?"

"I don't know, I feel like I need to provoke NaruNaru with something about last night…" she looked up with a seemingly harmless look in her eyes.


End file.
